


By Your Side

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [29]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adults, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anonymity, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Come Shot, Extremely Dubious Consent, Far Future, Frottage, Halloween, Head Injury, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Licking, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Reboot, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Situational Humiliation, Sleep Sex, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Triple Drabble, Wayne Manor, hot-dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Bruce deals with a mild concussion by himself in Wayne Manor, stumbling on a person half-asleep in his bedroom and mistaking them as Selina.





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> INSTEAD OF A SPACE FACT TODAY I'M PRESENTING YOU WITH A HALLOWEEN FACT COURTESY OF A FACT LIST I STUMBLED ON: During the pre-Halloween celebration of Samhain, bonfires were lit to ensure the sun would return after the long, hard winter. Often Druid priests would throw the bones of cattle into the flames and, hence, "bone fire" became "bonfire."
> 
> OK JUST ONE MORE: "Boston, Massachusetts, holds the record for the most Jack O'Lanterns lit at once (30,128)."

 

*

Something is…

Yes… something is _different_ about Bruce's sluggish, aching body. _Wrong_.

This is the kind of behavior of excessive drinkers. Bruce finds himself mumbling out sentences and wobbling. The last thing he consumed was a glass of water.

A concussion, Master Wayne, Alfred would point out. Early signs of head-trauma.

But right now, Alfred has gone to a Halloween themed fundraiser in Bruce Wayne's stead, accompanying Dr. Leslie Hopkins.

The manor settles and heaves out long, ominous moans. Or perhaps it's just Bruce himself acting as the ghoulish feign as he drags himself upstairs, peeling off his black, Kevlar gauntlets and under-clothes.

Moonlight spills in from the fluttering, opened curtains. Bruce squints his eyes, glancing over the small and lean-muscled figure eagle-spread and buried facedown in his sheets. " _Ssselina_?" he murmurs out, collapsing onto his own bed and remembering her stopping by, touching over a exposed, pale-scarred back. The responsive is positive — content, sleepy noises and a bit of wiggling.

When nothing else happens, Bruce nudges away the silken, expensive sheets enough to expose their buttocks.

He runs his thumb over the fleshy, solid seam, enjoying the sensation, and then replacing his thumb with lips. Bruce kisses over his bed-partner, from taint to tail-bone, venturing a bold, moist lick between round flesh and listening to a moan.

Bruce eases himself up, kneeling, rubbing and thrusting his cock against this person's ass, fucking clumsily against the too-tight fit. He's getting harder than before, even Bruce's head still feels foggy and disconnected, and his coordination is off. The person beneath him moans again, clenching up, turning their head sideways. Silver-white moonlight hits Tim's features.

With a shocked, strangled noise, Bruce ejaculates all over Tim's lower back and his inner thighs, hurriedly standing.

One of Tim's hands slides down, fingering himself.

" _Bruce_ … …"

*

 


End file.
